


end it on a good note

by aquamarine_nebula



Series: intermissions [5]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, i did mean for it to be longer orz, set between ep 9 and 10
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-28 14:01:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10111655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aquamarine_nebula/pseuds/aquamarine_nebula





	

Viktor is many things, too many things. In the end, Yuuri knows it’s too much for him to hold on to.

Still, he pretends. For month after month he lets Viktor burrow his way into his life until his influence is seen even in the way his pillow is laid perpendicular to the headboard rather than parallel, the glass that he leaves on the bedside table has now left a worn ring, one of Makkachin’s tug-of-war rope toys is at the foot of the bed from the latest play session.

Yuuri sits on his side of the bed and tugs at his top, plucks at the collar in a distorted rhythm.

Viktor is too much, too good, and Yuuri will break his own heart if he stays and watches Viktor’s legacy die before him.

The mattress dips behind him, and warm lips press to the nape of his neck. Yuuri presses back into the embrace without a word.

Viktor sometimes wears cashmere to bed, unless he forgoes sleepwear altogether, and this is one of those nights. Yuuri stays in the cradle of his arms as he manoeuvres them under the covers, still pressing kisses to his neck.

It had taken so little time for him to habituate to sleeping with Viktor. When Yuuri had returned from the Rostelecom cup they’d slept in Yuuri’s room, unwilling to leave even the smallest sliver of space between them as Viktor mapped out burning trails against Yuuri’s skin. Although it had worked well for that night, the lack of space the night after made for particularly awkward positions and Viktor accidentally pushing Yuuri onto the floor, so instead they’d moved to Viktor’s room.

It was almost domestic now, a fortnight later. Viktor could kiss him and slot his legs between Yuuri’s without it moving on to desperate heat and grasping at skin. What they have now, what they had from the _beginning_ , was tender affection.

But still too much for Yuuri to hold. He closes his eyes, and tries not to feel the way Viktor watches him.

 _It’s too much_ , he thinks as he wakes the next morning, to Viktor with his arms thrown over his head, letting out the little sighing breaths he gives when he’s asleep. Yuuri props himself up onto his elbows and allows himself to stare at the pale eyelashes against his cheek, brushes hair that is impossibly soft back from his forehead with the lightest touch possible, studies the bow of his lower lip and the curve of the upper.

He has to commit it all to memory, sight as well as sound and touch and taste. Just in case Viktor’s dream takes him far away.

 _It’s too_ much _,_ he despairs when they run to the rink together and Viktor gives him a laughing, goading look to get him to press more speed out of his legs, even though Viktor ends up bracing his hands against his thighs and gasping for breath as they arrive. Yuuri pats the top of his head affectionately from where it’s at his mercy, and Viktor playfully swats his hand away before pressing a kiss to his knuckles.

 _It’s_ too _much_ , he almost says when Viktor is forthright with his criticisms, and even more so with his praise. Yuuri lands the quadruple flip for the third time in his life with little more than a wobble, and a chaste but passionate kiss is pressed against his mouth.

“Let’s end it on a good note,” he says, and Yuuri presses his face against Viktor’s chest to hide that his eyes are going glassy.

 _Let’s end it on a good note_. Gold at Barcelona, hopefully. And then…

 _Let’s end it on a good note_.


End file.
